1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector facilitating insertion of a card.
2. Description of Related Arts
Micro SD (Security Digital) card standard is published by SD association. A micro SD card usually defines a side notch and a micro SD card connector is used for receiving the micro SD card. The micro SD card connector usually has an ejector comprising a slider, a spring, and a pin member for cooperatively ejecting the micro SD card. The micro SD card connector further comprises a card lock separately or integrally formed with the slider for securing with the side notch of the micro SD card. Presently, JEDEC (Joint Electronic Device Engineering Council) association is establishing a new UFS (Universal Flash Storage) card standard aiming at developing a faster memory card. A UFS card connector standard is asked for establishment accordingly.
UFS cards are designed to be normally used in portable devices, especially such as handsets, palmtop computers, or etc. A user usually would have to hold the device to which a UFS card connector is attached with one hand and insert a UFS card with the other hand. A flexible rear latch that the user would open with his or her finger to release the card has been developed in patent application of U.S. Pat. No. 39,127 by the same assignee. The UFS card initially begins to be inserted into a card receiving space, the front edge of the UFS card pushes the card lock of the rear latch outwardly and the flexible arm of the rear latch is deflected away from the card receiving space for giving away for the UFS card. Therefore, enough lead-in force must be provided on either the latch or the UFS card. Otherwise, the UFS card is obstructively inserted. The user may manually push on the rear latch to deflect away during the card's insertion, but there is no hand for the user to operate the rear latch. Actually, the card connector disclosed in patent application of U.S. Pat. No. 39,127 is difficult for insertion of the UFS card.
Hence, a card connector facilitating insertion of a card is desired.